The Cinderella Assassin
by GraceJones13
Summary: Ella was trained to be an assassin. She is hired to kill the Prince. It is supposed to be a simple job; but she gets caught. Is this the end of the line for Ella? AU, rating might change. Based on the 1950 Disney version.
1. First Contact

**Okay, I've made a lot of fanfictions recently, but I keep getting bored. I'll do my best to finish this one.**

 **Can someone please tell me how to make borderlines? It would make my stories look a lot more organized**

 **I got this story idea from a Pintrest pin called** _ **Some fractured fairy tale ideas…**_ **So whoever put that there, thanks, and I hope you don't mind that I used your idea. Now, on with the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I fitted an arrow to my bow. I looked down the shaft of the arrow at my target. I took careful aim and considered any possible obstacles. _Wind?_ Nothing to worry about. _People? Plants? Other objects?_ None in sight. I drew in a breath through my mouth and let it out through my nose. I focused and let my arrow fly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Five hours prior**

The name I go by is Ella. That's the name that I made for myself; a name that sounds innocent and sweet, so that no one will ever suspect that I will stab them in the back.

Waking up daily at three-forty-five a.m. to hurriedly eat breakfast and get down to for practice by four had become my routine for thirteen years. By age eight, I had become a black belt in four different martial arts. By age ten, I was beyond belts. By age twelve, I was a master in all weapons, from daggers, to bows, to a blade of grass. By age sixteen, I was finally ready.

My first job was for the Lady Tremaine. I arrived at her house at precisely four-thirty p.m. through the third-floor far-right window in the back of the house, to conceal my entrance to anyone who could possibly be around to see me.

I made my way downstairs, sticking close to the walls and staying in the shadows. When I got to the first floor, I saw a middle-aged woman sitting in a floral-patterned chair in what I thought to be the sitting room, judging from the chairs around the table. Some might assume it was the sitting room, but assuming just gets you killed sooner.

"Miss Ella," The woman said as I stepped out of the shadows, "I presume."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement, "Lady Tremaine." I read her file before heading towards her house. Apparently, she had married a rich widow who had a teenage daughter. She killed the man and blamed it on a heart attack. The girl, after being a basically a slave for a year, committed suicide when she heard the truth.

Lady Tremaine had two twin daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. They were nowhere in sight, which would slightly suspicious if I hadn't passed a room with two almost identical girls having their makeup done meticulously.

"I trust you heard of the prince's ball tonight?" Lady Tremaine asked me.

It was part of my job to know the events of the palace. Prince Henry was coming of age, so the king decided to host a ball. All the unmarried maidens in the kingdom were invited. I wasn't one for dancing, princes, or palaces in general, so I had had no plans of attending. "Mais oui," I said, as saying the English translation would not quite fit, and would be somewhat rude, as I would be insinuating that she was simple-minded.

"Good," Lady Tremaine said, even though I was relatively sure that she already knew, "My daughters will attend the ball." She must have had a point; idle speech was not part of my job.

She paused after saying that sentence. There was nothing for me to say to that, so I kept quiet, not knowing what she expected me to say.

"Are you going to the ball?" She asked me.

"No madam," I said simply.

Lady Tremaine's features changed slightly, like she was a little irritated. I was trained to read people's faces, so that was one thing I noticed that other people might not have noticed. I review my answer; a simple one, with a touch of respect in an attempt to get her more inclined to like me. I didn't necessarily _have_ to get my employers to like me, but it was recommended, and could get me payed more.

She raised an eyebrow, "Flattery won't get you anywhere." Did she know who she hired? I could kill her in about ten different ways in five seconds. This was going nowhere. Why did I agree to this job?

"Let's get down to business," I said; a touch of annoyance in my voice.

"Of course," She said, a bit taken back. She had most likely heard the touch of exasperation in my voice and remembered who she was dealing with. "I'll put this simply."

I was near the end of my patience, but I did my best to not show it. I had slipped when I let the annoyance into my voice; I was supposed to be a professional, "Please do."

"I would like you to accompany my daughters to the ball." She said. _Okay,_ I though _simple enough. Why does she need me to do?_ "If neither of them catches the eye of the prince, I want you to kill him." I nodded; this was my job as an assassin.

 **Well? How was this? Please review and tell me how to add borderlines! Open to new stories titles!**


	2. Getting Into Costume

I examined my outfit in the full-length mirror in one of the guest rooms of the Tremaine house. I had a typical coachman outfit – tan jacket with white pants and a hat to cover my hair – and a skin-tight black tunic with black leggings underneath. I used my makeup kit to give myself wrinkles. I compressed my bow so that it resembled a walking stick – what every old man needs – and stuck my arrows in the holder on the side. I tucked a knife in both boots. I practiced a gravely, elderly voice, just in case it would be needed. I was preparing a lot for things that most likely wouldn't be needed, but this was a good paying job; $500,000 if and when I succeeded.

I had asked Lady Tremaine to not tell her daughters. The less people who knew about me; the better. To them, I was just the coachman. There to be their escort to the ball, then either wait in the coach for them to finish or leave and come back. The whole point is for them, and everyone else, to believe that I am just an aged man, and not a teenage female assassin. Appearance was everything; as was leading people to assume and move on.

The Tremaine girls were _finally_ ready to depart. I had been at the house for at least an hour; and they were getting ready before I got there. I never really paid much attention to the coachmen, a detail that assisted me in choosing my disguise, so this job was helpful in opening my eyes to pay attention to the staff members, as you never know what they can be hiding.

I hadn't really been to the castle, so the layout wasn't very familiar to me. My plan was to drive the coach around and look for a blind spot, preferably one with a few bushes for me to hide in, then no other hindrances between me and my target. Once I found that spot, I would wait there until the prince came into my line of spot.

As we drove up to the castle, I had to take a moment to admire it. It was quite impressive with its white walls and golden roof. As I looked at it longer, I had to smile. The palace was obviously built for looks, not protection. One well-placed bomb could destroy the walls of the entire castle. There were many places where an assassin could hide; countless places an unsuspecting person could pass by without guards and out of sight from the turrets.

I opened the door and escorted Anastasia and Drizella to the main doors of the palace. Once they were inside, I left them, supposedly going back to the coach. Instead, I stayed right outside the door and watched as the girls got their turn to meet the prince.

As with all the girls before them, the prince simply bowed to them as they curtsied, and looked bored. Well, I was pretty sure that the prince was not showing any interest in them whatsoever, so it was time for part two of the plan.

I strolled casually back to the coach. There, I pulled off the coachman outfit and hid it in the false bottom of the carriage, revealing the black clothes underneath. I crept along the outside of the palace until I got to the spot I had picked out earlier. It was in a blind spot, no guards nearby, a small bush to hide me, and nothing else blocking my line of sight.

I still had my 'walking stick' aka my bow. I pressed the button on top of the stick to make it expand back to a bow. I pulled my arrows from the side holder. I was ready, I just had to have patience and my job would be finished.

About an hour passed before my opportunity arose. The prince came into my line of sight 25 feet in front of me, all alone; no possible wives or guards. It seemed as though he had simply gone out for a breath of air or something similar, but whatever the case, it was time for me to complete my mission.

It was an easy shot from 25 feet away. I fitted an arrow to my bow. I looked down the shaft of the arrow at my target. I took careful aim and considered any possible obstacles. _Wind?_ Nothing to worry about. _People? Plants? Other objects?_ None in sight. I drew in a breath through my mouth and let it out through my nose. I focused and let my arrow fly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We caught up to the first part of chapter 1. Open to title suggestions and don't forget to review!**


	3. The Assassin's Identity

**Prince Charming**

This is not my cup of tea. Inviting hundreds of beautiful maidens to one ball and having the expectation put on you to choose one of them to marry personally doesn't appeal to me.

After the first few dozen, I got into a routine. Bow to the girl, look polite, but don't really pay attention to what any of them look like. If there were a lineup with all the girls; I probably wouldn't be able to know if any of them were there at the ball that night.

At around nine, ten o'clock, I had had as much as I could take. I excused myself as politely as possible. At first, I had considered walking around in the castle, or taking a short nap in my chamber. The latter made me smile a little as I walked down the corridors of the castle.

Once I passed a few guards; I realized that the confines of the castle, however large, were making me claustrophobic. I eventually decided that a stroll around the palace would be a better idea.

I walked to the nearest exit, where two guards stood in the path of possible enemies. "Where are you going, Your Highness?" The one on the left asked.

"I am going for a walk in the gardens," I said vaguely. The last thing I wanted was to be followed around like a dog off its leash.

The right one frowned, "You know that the king ordered that you never go anywhere alone."

I did know that, but I didn't care what my father said or did not say. I was nineteen, a legal adult. "Fine," I said, irritated, even though I knew it wasn't their fault, "I was just going to walk around the palace. One of you can come, but the other must stay here and guard the door."

The two looked at each other and nodded. The left one said, "I will accompany you, Prince Henry."

The right one stepped aside and let us through. We took a five-minute walk, going around counter-clockwise. When I walked, I normally went clockwise; today I was feeling rebellious, even again something small that I started myself.

I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and froze. I could tell from the way the guard stopped next to me that he heard it too. We heard a whizzing sound. The guard pushed me aside, knocking me to the ground. As I got up, getting ready to reprimand him, I saw the arrow sticking out of his chest.

I turned to the bush, ducking. There was a small black figure, but he ran as soon as I saw him. "Guards!" I yelled as loud as I could. In a few seconds, a dozen guards ran to where I was. They ran around the grounds; looking for the killer. I looked down at the guard, arrow in his chest. _That could have been me,_ I thought, _He pushed me out of the way. The assassin meant to kill me, but instead took the life of another._ I smiled sadly at the guard on the ground; _your death will not be in vain. We will find the killer and bring him to justice._

"We found him!" I heard a guard shout a minute later. I strode over to direction of the shout. Two guards were holding the arms of a man on his knees, the one I saw in the bush. He had a mask and a hat on. I leaned down and pulled both off his face. I saw brilliant blue eyes glaring right back at me. I saw long blond hair streaming down his, _no her,_ face. I reeled in shock as I looked at the face of the beautiful young woman who had just attempted to kill me.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know both Cinderella and Prince Charming are OOC, but both their characters in the movie are sort of lame. Reviews make me update faster!**


	4. Found

_I failed. I failed. I failed._ That sentence repeated itself in my brain. The prince had called his guards. It was only a matter of time before they found me. There was no possible escape route for me. And I lost my bow. What a great day this was becoming.

My only last hope was to find a hiding place. I didn't have time. I was able to run to a bush before the guards started their search. Typically, the bush was a rose bush covered in thorns. I ducked and kept absolutely still.

A few guards ran right past me and I made the mistake of a slight exhale. It was heard by a guard behind them, who then looked around himself. I cursed in my head as a thorn pricked me. This was it; there was no way that he wouldn't see me.

The guard who heard me walked around in a small circle, right around the bush. At first, I thought that he didn't see me, because the obvious place to look is the bush. Then an arm roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me from the bush. The thorns ripped through my skin.

"We found him!" The guard called to the prince and the other guards searching.

 _Him._ Despite my circumstances, I smirked. If only they could see past their belief that only males were capable, they would be much better informed.

Another guard, alerted by the first guard's cry, took my other arm. I hoped the blood from the thorns stained his outfit.

They pulled me toward the castle, where the prince was waiting. The prince reached down to off my hat and mask, which I donned once I found my perfect spot – much too late - , and pulled them off. My long blond hair fell down in waves.

The look of shock on his face was priceless. Despite the fact that I would most likely be executed, I smirked at him. He was not amused and backhanded me across the face. It was worth it though. I doubted that anyone had ever smirked at him before.

"You're a girl," He said. _No, really?_ I thought. That seemed a bit obvious to me, but maybe not to everyone else.

"So I am," I replied. Only a master could detect the sarcasm in my voice. He, apparently, was not a master.

"What's your name?" He questioned. Was that really the best question he could come up with? There were much more logical questions to ask. Why did you try to kill me? How did you get past the guards? I did not give an answer. "Take her inside," He ordered the guards holding me.

…

 _Who_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _this_ _girl?_ I wondered as I followed the guards who half carried, half dragged her into the palace. _She smirked at me._ No one _smirks at me. Not only that, but she's young. Seventeen at oldest._

I sped up in front of the guards and led the way to the dungeons. The dungeons had not been used in years, and had not been cleaned for much longer. Assassin or not, it was not a place for a lady. She would have to stay there until I could have a suitable room cleaned and safely secured.

"Search her," I told the guards. That should have been the first thing I did once she was found. Who knows what sort of weapons an assassin could have?

They found several knives in her pockets. The knives were placed on a tray and one of the guards took them away. This was standard procedure.

The next step was one that the other guard completed. He pulled her to the chair and tied ropes around her ankles and wrists.

It was time for me to start the interrogation of the teenage girl who shot one of my guards in the heart in her attempt to kill me.


End file.
